


Boruto's Not-So-Lit House Party

by falloutboiruto



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Humor, Bad Decisions, Bisexuality, F/M, Group chat, House Party, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Miscommunication, Multi, Peer Pressure, Pre-Slash, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutboiruto/pseuds/falloutboiruto
Summary: In the not-so distant future, Boruto throws a parent-free house party for his 15th birthday. Only two people show up and it all goes downhill from there.





	1. Lit as in literally the worst

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Svenska available: [Fest hos Boruto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423388) by [falloutboiruto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutboiruto/pseuds/falloutboiruto)



> hello and welcome to my fanfic about awkward teen crushes and related weird feelings. the underage drinking isn't central in any way(the main characters don't drink at all) but i felt like it needed a warning still. there are also some depictions of peer pressure that aren't great but ultimately pretty harmless 
> 
> title used to be party rockers in the house night, i changed it bc i wanted something more clear-cut and descriptive  
> beta read by: @reaperduckling

**Boruto Uzumaki** _started the group chat_ **Secret Party at Boruto’s house**

 **Boruto Uzumaki:** hello my friends…. i have gathered you here today, in this very group chat, to attend my 15th birthday party. it’s at my house tomorrow night when both my parents, kawaki and hima are out of town and you can’t make a mess bc my mom WILL kill me so we have to keep it secret y' know.

 **Mitsuki:** Sounds very interesting. I’ll bake you a cake.

 **Sumire Kakei:** Oh, I’m so sorry Boruto. I can’t come, I don’t even live in Konoha anymore :( But happy birthday anyway!!!

 **Sumire Kakei, Namida Suzumeno** _and_ **_Wasabi_ Izuno** _have left the group chat_.

 **Boruto Uzumaki:** GUYYYYYYSSSS IT WILL BE FUN I PROMISE

 **Mitsuki:** I’m sure it will, Boruto :)))))

 **Sarada Uchiha:** I’ll come. You too, Cho Cho?

 **Cho Cho Akimichi:** like, no

 **Cho Cho Akimichi** _left the group chat._

 **Inojin Yamanaka:** I can bring moonshine if you want?

 **Sarada Uchiha:** ABSOLUTELY NOT. No booze!!! We’re underage!

 **Inojin Yamanaka** _left the group chat._

 **Iwabee Yuino:** this party sucks lol

 **Iwabee Yuino** _has left the group chat._

 **Boruto Uzumaki:** it’s not your party sarada!!! but ye uh I don’t think we should drink. mom would kill me

 **Shikadai Nara, Metal Lee** , _and_ **Denki Kaminarimon** _have left the group chat._

 **Boruto Uzumaki:** OH COME ON

 **Boruto Uzumaki:** oh fine i don’t need those buttfaces, this way the party will be easier to keep a secret! mitsuki, sarada, come to my house tomorrow at 7 pm and we WILL PARTY

 **Sarada Uchiha:** Sure!

 **Mitsuki:** Effervescent…

-*-

The day after, 7 pm struck and Boruto answered the door to Mitsuki and Sarada, dressed in their best party outfits. Meaning that Mitsuki and Sarada looked exactly the same as they usually did which made Boruto feel slightly insecure about the pink party shutter shades he was sporting for the occasion. Maybe he had overdressed? Nah, as if!

“Happy birthday, Boruto! Here’s your cake!” Mitsuki said while handing over a plastic container.

“Did you know that the people that left the group chat are having another party tonight at Iwabee’s house? With moonshine? Well, I never!” Sarada muttered angrily.

This did indeed hurt Boruto’s feelings, but especially his ego.

“Well, now I know! What losers, right?” Boruto coughed up the fakest of fake laugh and showed his friends in to the living room.

Mitsuki sat down on the couch, immediately starting to stare intensely at Boruto like he wanted him to say or possibly do something. Oh, right. The cake! Boruto opened the plastic container and was greeted with a vaguely cake-shaped _thing_ with minuscule written text all over it. Even the sides of the cake had writing on it.

“Happy 15th birthday Boruto…?” Boruto began to read while squinting heavily.

“Yes, exactly,” Mitsuki filled in.”It says _‘Happy 15 th birthday Boruto, you are my best friend in the whole world, you are the main inspiration for my existence, I really admire you, you are my su-‘“_

“Can’t we just eat the cake? You don’t have to read all of it,” Sarada giggled. She had made herself quite comfortable on the couch.

Boruto kind of agreed, so he got some utensils from the kitchen and started cutting up the cake. Under Mitsuki’s stare, Boruto took the first bite of his piece and it was really-

 _“Mitsuki,”_ Sarada said with the careful yet stern cadence of a mother talking to a disobedient child after she had firmly set her spoon back down on the table. “Have you ever baked _anything_ in your life? Before this, I mean.”

“No.”

Boruto coughed around his mouthful. The cake had the taste and texture of cardboard. It was, simply put, disgusting.

“I assume that your reaction and Boruto’s now greenish hue in general means that my cake wasn’t very good,” Mitsuki said. “Well, to be fair I don’t know what cake tastes like. You don’t have to eat it.”

Boruto smiled placatingly at Mitsuki and made plans to throw the cake out whenever he wasn’t looking.

 “So, what are our other plans for the evening?” Sarada asked.

“ _Uh_ ,” Boruto said. He hadn’t really planned that far. He had just assumed that a big crowd would show up and things would just sort of go from there.

Sarada seemed to understand that very underlying meaning and looked at her phone for a moment.

"I've heard of this thing called a _party trick_ ," Mitsuki said. "I can, unlike you guys from what I've been able to tell, unhinge my jaw and dislocate most of my joints, does that count?"

" _No_ ," Boruto informed him. He'd already seen Mitsuki do that several times on missions and it freaked him out every single goddamn time.

“Cho Cho just texted me. They’re playing spin the bottle at the other party,” Sarada said, apparently deciding to completely ignore Mitsuki's question(it was for the best).

”What’s that?” Mitsuki asked innocently.

“ _Uh_ …” Boruto said, already blushing.

“It’s when you spin a bottle and you kiss whoever it lands on. I say we do it, we can’t be less fun than their _dumb_ booze party!” Sarada said.

“Interesting,” Mitsuki said with absolutely no inflection.

“I don’t know, you guys…” Boruto said, dripping with nervous sweat. Kissing sounded like a very foreign, scary yet extremely tempting activity. Doing it as a game also meant that there would surely be no emotional consequences, but still, _cooties_ …

“What are you, _chicken_?” Sarada said slyly.

 _”No!”_ Boruto objected, already getting an empty bottle out from the kitchen cabinets. To be fair, maybe cooties weren’t all that bad. He was almost a man now, after all!

Sarada grabbed the bottle, and after they had all huddled in a circle on the floor she spun it and landed on Mitsuki. She leaned forward and kissed him, just a quick peck.

“So that’s what kissing is,” Mitsuki said. “I don’t see what Boruto was so hesitant about. It was fine.”

Boruto decided to ignore the unintentional roast and spun the bottle himself. This time, it landed on Sarada.

“Sure, as long as you don’t get any weird ideas,” Sarada joked and as she came closer and closer in what felt like slow-motion. Boruto mainly noticed himself get sweatier and sweatier until he felt a slight momentarily wet feeling on his lips and then Sarada pulled away, and Boruto felt more confused than ever.

“Was _that_ it?” he asked, shell-shocked and dizzy for reasons he couldn’t quite understand.

Something flashed in Sarada’s eyes, but it went as soon as it came as she rolled them ceilingwards.

“You’re quite the romantic, you know,” she said, voice dripping with acid.

Boruto didn’t answer as he just didn’t know how.

“Should I spin the bottle now?” Mitsuki asked, his voice snapping back Boruto to the present.

Boruto nodded, Mitsuki spun the bottle and it landed on Boruto himself.

“I guess I can kiss you too, it doesn’t matter,” Boruto said in an attempt at light-hearted humor as he leaned in and kissed Mitsuki more on the side of his mouth than anything. As Boruto leaned back, expecting for the game to continue, he saw Mitsuki’s face shift from his usual vacant lack of expression to the scariest face he had ever seen Mitsuki make, _ever_.

“You don’t think this matters?” Mitsuki said with a tremble in his voice, sounding and looking _heartbroken_.

“Uh,” Boruto said intelligently, life flashing before his eyes in even more confusion, _what the hell_ -

“It’s just a game for fun,” Sarada said flippantly before she also seemed to realize Mitsuki’s very sudden change in tone and overall demeanor.

Mitsuki wiped at his eyes, and then seemed to examine his own hand, that most definitely had some sort of clear _almost_ tear-like liquid on it _holy cra-_

Sarada shot Boruto a look that was equal parts panicked and equal parts furious.

 _“What did you do to him?”_ she mouthed silently.

“ _Nothing!”_ Boruto wanted to mouth back, but it clearly just wasn’t true.

Mitsuki just kind of sat there motionless, visibly _and_ audibly sniffling. The whole crying experience, if you will. Boruto was just as frozen, his mind simultaneously racing and standing perfectly still at the same time. This was a very, _very_ unexpected situation.

“Boruto,” Sarada growled while putting an arm over Mitsuki’s shoulder for support and giving him a paper towel for optimal face dryness. ” _Get out._ Go to your room or whatever. I’ll sort this out.”

Boruto took her order just a smidge too far, and went outside, leaving his house entirely. He had an inkling of a feeling that it wasn’t the best choice, but the fresh evening air didn’t do much to make him come to his senses. So, he went to Iwabee’s house party.

-*-

Sneaking around in the foliage outside Iwabee’s house and peering through the windows wasn’t very becoming, but it did give Boruto the idea of yes, they were indeed having a party. There even was a piñata in the back yard.

“Boruto!” A voice that Boruto recognized as Iwabee’s shouted from the porch. “You don’t have to creep around in the bushes, you can just come inside.”

Boruto dusted himself off and went up to Iwabee pretending that he hadn’t just been doing that.

“Uh, fancy seeing you here, Iwabee. Can I, pray tell, come in and attend your _alcoholic beverage_ party?” he said, the pressures of lying making him speak strangely formally.

“Sure,” Iwabee said, wincing (presumably at Boruto’s random sudden forced accent). “But weren’t you with Sarada and Mitsuki? Where are they? Did you just _ditch_ them?”

”No. Of course not, Iwabee my dear boy…” Boruto said, feeling extremely sweaty yet again, the sinking feeling of guilt swallowing him up whole.

Maybe this was the exact opposite of the path Boruto wanted to take in life. He needed to make things right.

“Eh,” Boruto said, turning on his heel. “You know what? I forgot to close the door to the freezer at home. Terrible mistake, really. I better go home and close it!”

He ran away so fast that he didn’t catch Iwabee’s response.

-*-

“I’m back!” Boruto shouted nervously while closing the front door behind him. He looked around in the living room, but there was no-one there. However, Sarada and Mitsuki’s shoes were still neatly stacked in the hallway, so they definitely hadn’t left. Boruto, on edge, walked up the stairs that creaked with every step. He found Sarada waiting right in front of him in the dark corridor as soon as he reached the upper floor. Boruto, surprised, almost jumped in fright.

“You suck,” Sarada informed him. ”He's in your dad's office. I think he'd better tell you himself, but basically, you are kind of insensitive and childish."

“Well, at least I came back!” Boruto said defensively.

Sarada began to roll her eyes, but stopped herself last-minute and just stepped out of the way.

“I’ll be downstairs if you need me,” she said.

 Boruto braced himself and went into the office. He looked around, trying to find Mitsuki and mentally preparing himself for the worst(more tears), but found Mitsuki laying on the couch with a blanket over him looking a bit red-eyed but generally quite content.

“Hello, Boruto,” he said. “So this is how being the Hokage feels like. This couch is actually very comfy.”

Boruto took a deep breath and sat down in an opposing office chair and turned it to face Mitsuki.

“So,” Boruto said carefully. “I don’t really know what I did wrong, _except running away which I am really sorry for_ , so I’d love it if you’d explain how you’re feeling? I want to understand.”

Mitsuki just kind of blinked at him owlishy.

“Oh, that.” Mitsuki said. ”Well, it doesn’t matter.”

“It does, though! Your feelings matter!”

"I'm getting a bit confused here. First, you say that feelings don't matter, and now you say they do."

“Is this about the cake?” Boruto guessed. “Because I’m actually kind of good at making cakes. Next time anyone in our friend group has a birthday, I promise that you and I can make a cake together and you can get the taste right.”

Mitsuki seemed to consider that for a second.

“I’d love that, but I thought I made myself quite clear with the actual issue," Mitsuki said, seeming both very young and very old at the same time, and not at all like the 15-year-old boy he at least looked like. “Consider the text on the said cake. It expressed that I feel the utmost admiration for you, yes?”

“I don’t follow.”

“And you never do, even though I physically spell it out for you on a cake,” Mitsuki sighed deeply. “Well, of course I forgive you for leaving the house for an hour. And for everything else, I suppose.”

Something, or rather, a lot of things about that didn’t sit well with Boruto, but he guessed that it at least meant that they could all be friends again.

-*-

Sarada and Mitsuki went home after that, and everything continued as normal the days and weeks and months after that. Boruto didn’t throw any more parties as he had come back to the conclusion that cooties really were scary and he didn’t want to risk any further contamination. Maybe he was missing out, but he also could ignore his deep confusion by skipping.

It was better that way.


	2. Meanwhile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some short sarada POV fill-in ^^

“Boruto. _Get out._ Go to your room or whatever. I’ll sort this out.”

Taking charge, Sarada approached the war zone that was a sobbing Mitsuki and gave him the paper towel she was holding. He just looked at it like he didn’t know what to do with it, and as the front door slammed and Boruto just left the whole entire house like the biggest douchebag in the world(even though to be fair, that was a possible interpretation of what she had said) _,_ he just started crying harder if possible.

“He can be really insensitive, you know,” Sarada tried saying. “I know you worked hard on the cake, I’m sorry that I didn’t like it.”

“It’s not that,” Mitsuki said between shallow, sniveling breaths, staring out into space like he was barely present. “I just… it’s just very frustrating sometimes, that he doesn’t get it.”

Sarada at first didn’t understand what he was talking about at all, but then it dawned on her that she and Mitsuki maybe had a lot more in common than she’d first thought. Even if she was barely able to admit it, even to herself. Well, there was no point in viewing it as a competition, so she decided to open up her heart and show some solidarity.

“I know how you feel,” Sarada said. “He’s not trying to hurt anyone’s feelings, but ends up doing it anyway because he’s just kind of dumb and immature.”

Mitsuki finally took the paper towel and just kind of wiped his entire face with it. He then thankfully stretched his arm and put it in the nearest trash can behind him without looking, as if he'd already memorized the layout of the room completely.

“I guess the problem with idealizing someone and viewing them as the pinnacle of perfection is that when they disappoint you for just not feeling the same way, it really hurts,” he said, seeming to come back to himself.

“Yeah! I mean, I strongly think that Boruto kind of sucks sometimes, but even I was hurt by him being so _weird_ about the game we played,” Sarada said, finally speaking her mind and it was like the pent-up words didn’t want to stop tumbling out of her mouth. “I can’t imagine how hard you must’ve taken it.”

Mitsuki nodded.

“However, maybe we set ourselves up for failure by treating it like a game to begin with?”

Sarada winced because it was _kind of_ true.

-*-

Mitsuki requested that he wanted to be left alone to think for a little while, and they both agreed upon that he could _probably_ occupy the couch in the office of the house for a little bit. After putting a blanket over him, Sarada went out into the hallway and decided to do some thinking of her own until Boruto came back.

Maybe (or most definitely) lightly bullying her and Mitsuki’s crush into playing spin the bottle with them had been a giant mistake. That didn't mean that she wasn't still mad at Boruto for _leaving_ , though. When he came crawling back, she made sure to give him a piece of her mind.

-*-

In the coming days, weeks and months Boruto acted as if nothing had happened, so Sarada and Mitsuki did the same. She did, however, feel like she finally understood Mitsuki just a tiny bit better.


	3. Silver linings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh. i think this is the last chapter but with me u NEVER KNO

It had already been several months since Boruto’s disastrous birthday party where Mitsuki had let a (short) lifetime’s worth of buildup of repressed emotion out in the form of sobbing his eyes out for the first time ever. Crying had been very uncomfortable and messy so he planned on never doing it again. However, he had gotten something out of it( _sort of_ ), a promise from Boruto to help him learn how to bake a birthday cake properly.

It was kind of hard to bring up now though, was it, since Sarada, Boruto, _and_ somehow Mitsuki seemed to have silently agreed upon to never speak of what had happened at the said party ever again. Mitsuki was all in favor of this; however, he still really wanted to actually know how to bake a cake as it could probably come in handy later. Birthdays usually came once a year, didn’t they? Although, Mitsuki didn’t know when his birthday was, his parent had never told him(and neither had he asked, he supposed). But Boruto didn’t have to know that.

-*-

“Eh? It’s your birthday tomorrow?” Boruto gawked.

"Yes," Mitsuki said, smiling ear to ear. “I would love to bake a cake, but I don’t know how.”

Boruto’s gaze flickered like he was perhaps feeling guilty about something. ~~Maybe that was quite appropriate for the situation.~~

“Alright, I suppose I did kind of promise you...”

-*-

At the Uzumaki household, the same afternoon.

“Mom! Hima!” Boruto shouted after just about kicking the front door in. No-one answered, and Boruto proceeded to take his shoes off and head into the kitchen with the baking supplies they had just purchased.

“I don’t think they’re home,” Mitsuki said, still standing in the entryway.

“You think?” Boruto snarked and turned the oven on. "Right now, I'm preheating the oven. Otherwise, the baking time written in the recipe won't be accurate."

“Oh,” Mitsuki said, stepping inside the room and made a beeline towards said oven to stare into it. The orange lights were strangely hypnotizing.

“Right. So with baking, you _really_ have to follow the recipe unlike with cooking where you can just sort of do whatever and improvise. I can read you the recipe and you can start mixing the ingredients into this bowl.”

Mitsuki had no idea what Boruto was talking about, but he followed his instructions and soon enough, he had a tray of cake batter in front of him. It didn’t look very good. Upon telling Boruto this, Boruto just rolled his eyes.

“It’s just the batter, it’s not finished yet by any means. Making a cake has a lot of steps.”

“Why are you annoyed with me?” Mitsuki asked. “I don’t understand.”

Boruto squinted at him aggressively.

“I brought you into my house and I’m teaching you how to bake,” Boruto said, reaching for the tray of cake batter, presumably to put it in the different molds he had prepared. “What about that says ‘annoyed’ to you?”

“Your body language and your mannerisms are slightly off and different from how they usually are,” Mitsuki explained helpfully. “Like you’re hiding something.”

“You’re reading into things. Let’s just get this over with- _OH CRAP_!”

Boruto had just managed to trip on his own feet and fell towards the floor. Mitsuki caught him last minute to keep him from hitting the hardwood floor, but the tray of cake batter had seen better days. Its contents had splashed just about everywhere.

“We’ll clean this up, and not a word to my Mom, ok?” Boruto ordered, sounding just a little bit panicky.

Mitsuki complied, even though he couldn’t imagine that Mrs. Uzumaki would’ve been all _that_ mad about it had she found out.

-*-

After cleaning up the mess of the would-be cake, Boruto sank down on the sofa, exhausted. Mitsuki sat down next to him.

“The cake doesn’t matter,” he said. “I lied about it being my birthday anyway.”

“What?” Boruto balked, suddenly springing up from the sofa and stood on top of the armrest as to give himself superiority in both height and morals. ”Why? That’s not ok! Lying is not cool.”

Mitsuki had to think about that for a second. _Why_ had he lied? On the surface, it was because of innocuous interest in the art of cake-baking. But if he looked deeper, there was another reason, and he saw no point in lying further.

“I just got sick of pretending that your birthday party never happened, I suppose.”

Boruto swallowed audibly with a big gulp and suddenly looked very sweaty. He scratched himself on the back of his head twitchily.

“Eh,” Boruto began, voice breaking and cracking as he spoke. “I understood later on what you meant. What you actually _meant_ with the cake, I mean, and I felt like I had been too mean to bring it up. That’s why I, _uh_ , just haven’t.”

“That’s ok,” Mitsuki said. “I know that you don’t feel the same way,”

Boruto came down from the armrest and sank down on the actual couch. He fumbled a bit, like he wanted to say something, but couldn’t quite formulate it.

“ _Well_ ,” Boruto began, still twitching slightly. “I gave it a thought, and I got even more confused. I like you, I like Sarada, I like a lot of people and things are just really _weird_ right now. I just don’t know anything, I guess. I think I should focus on figuring myself out before I actually date anyone, y' know.”

“Hm,” Mitsuki nodded. “Wise choice.”

A comfortable silence set in. A moment later, it was broken.

“But you really should tell Sarada this too,” Mitsuki said.

“Yeah, _I guess_ ,” Boruto said. “If you can even call it anything to tell.”

“I think it is. It’s you being honest.”

Boruto sighed and stood up, dusting himself off. He reached out his hand towards Mitsuki, balled into a fist.

“Friends?” Boruto asked, but they both already knew the answer to that and the fact that it would never change no matter what happened.


	4. Lit as in literally the worst, take two(action!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i felt like this fanfic was a bit incomplete, so i decided to add another, final(?) chapter ^^

**Team 7 Group Chat**

**Boruto Uzumaki:** salutations…. sarada my good chum…… i have something important to discuss with you. could you, pray tell, come to the training site tonight at 7 pm…

 **Sarada Uchiha:** What’s so important that you can’t tell me in text?

 **Sarada Uchiha:** Are you going to try to prank me again?

 **Boruto Uzumaki:** wait no i was lying to thee, it’s a simple matter of very little importance!!!!!!!! however could you still show up?

 **Sarada Uchiha** : Boruto, you’re doing that awful “ye olde aristocrat”-impression again... Fine, whatever, I’ll come, but if it’s a prank I will kick your ass.

 **Boruto Uzumaki:** effervescent, m'lady!

-

Said and done, Sarada went to the training grounds at 6.50 pm sharp. The sun was beginning to set, and she kept an eye on the dusky foliage around her just in case Boruto would jump out in a gorilla costume like the last time he had asked her to go to a random deserted location. Boruto hadn’t tried to prank her since the infamous train wreck masquerading as his 15th birthday party that shall not be spoken of ever again, so maybe he would assume that the same pranking technique would work now that some time had passed. When the clock struck 7 she saw not someone but _two someones_ approach the training grounds, and true enough, it turned out to very well be her tracksuited blonde teammate, but surprisingly also Mitsuki as well.

“No gorilla suit this time?” Sarada taunted. “I’m disappointed, Boruto. You could’ve sat on Mitsuki’s shoulders and together been a bigger, scarier ape.”

Then, they walked close enough for Sarada to see Boruto’s facial expression. His features were tense, on edge like he was seconds from having a nervous breakdown (Mitsuki looked about the same as always though; blankly staring at her).

“Maybe next time,” Mitsuki said. “But actually…” he looked pointedly at Boruto and nudged him in the side with his elbow. Boruto squeaked in surprise and jumped high up into the air at the contact like he was a cartoon elephant spotting a tiny mouse on the ground.

“Uh, yeah! About what I asked you to come here for!” Boruto said, voice wavering and breaking as he spoke. “I lied. It was actually important.”

Sarada arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms. Something about how nervous Boruto was and the weird shaky ambiance in the air made her uncomfortable like she was witnessing him prodding at an open wound.

“About my birthday party,” Boruto began awkwardly, and everything suddenly fell into place. It didn't make her feel less uncomfortable, though.

“Yeah?” Sarada responded, more stand-offishly than she had originally intended. She was getting goosebumps, despite it still being warm out.

"Uh, so I thought about that. That we played spin the bottle and you seemed a bit hurt afterward. And that we never spoke of it again after that. I'm sorry."

“Shouldn’t you be saying this to _Mitsuki_?”

“We’ve already spoken about it,” Mitsuki interjected, expression betraying nothing. "We concluded that you needed to be included in the conversation too."

“Um, yeah.” Boruto said, stuttering wildly. “So what I’m trying to tell you is that I’m really confused, and that’s why I send mixed messages and… stuff. I think I should, uh, work on that before I-“

“Is that all you came here to tell me?” Sarada said. “That you’re confused? About _what_ exactly?”

Boruto’s face flushed bright red, and she could see the sweat dripping from his brow.

“I-ehm, I mean that... I’m very… confused about stuff and things. And things… And stuff…”

“What he means is that he likes you,” Mitsuki said, completely deadpan.

“ _Don’t tell her that_ -I mean. Yeah, I guess," Boruto said, initially bursting out with anger but then mellowing out to sit down on the ground like he had ran a marathon, in only a manner of seconds.

Sarada didn’t know what to think. She didn’t know what to feel. She didn’t know what to say, so she quietly watched Mitsuki poke Boruto on the shoulder in a manner that was probably supposed to be comforting. All she could do was laugh, honestly, so that’s what came out of her throat. Giggling, she walked towards Boruto and poked him on the shoulder, too.

“Hey,” she snorted out. “I already knew that. You’re very obvious. So, what’s the confusion?”

“I don’t know, I just don’t know if you’re the only person I like?” Boruto said nasally, not even looking up. “Maybe I like you both? Maybe I like everyone?”

“So what you’re saying is that you’re having a sexuality crisis?” Mitsuki said. "That's a normal teen experience to have or so I have heard. I think the bottom line is that you don't have to choose if you don't want to." 

Sarada decided to take pity on poor, poor Boruto and continued with the same line of thought. "Well, if you can't decide right now that's fine too. We'll always be friends, right? So if you feel like you're too confused to be in a relationship for right now or for the rest of your life even, that's fine with me, and I assume Mitsuki too, as long as you tell us how you're feeling."

Boruto just mumbled and grumbled under his breath, but Sarada could tell how relieved he was by the way he was finally meeting eye contact again. They walked home in the night together in silence, and after parting ways and Sarada was back home again she had the realization that things would always be ok, _great_ even, no matter how long it took.

Because it was worth waiting for, and they had the rest of their lives ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to leave comments and kudos if you like this ^^


End file.
